1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a device for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves. More particularly, this invention relates to a wideband and multiband omnidirectional antenna for sending and receiving radio waves. Specifically, this invention relates to a radiative antenna element formed by way of a single-fed spiraled sheet of conductive material interlaced with a dielectric material and having a height of markedly less than ¼ of the characteristic wavelength of the lowest operating frequency.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, different coil geometries have been used for antenna designs. Examples include helical coil variations, including those found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0026051 to Nilsson (hereinafter “Nilsson”). The disclosure of Nilsson and prior art coiled antennas all suffer from the same defects of a large size relative to their intended frequency use and narrow banded qualities. The uncoiled length of these prior art coiled antennas are all over ¼ of the characteristic of the lowest operating frequency of the antenna. Further, these prior art antennas are defined for one frequency band and are narrow banded even on that single band, Prior art antennas include a substantially long stem or stems and/or a large diameter, including those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,850,732, 7,639,203 and U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0026051. As such, conventional coiled antennas are large and bulky and/or operate at a very narrow band. Thus, there is a tremendous need in the art to condense the size of coiled antennas while also increasing the bandwidth.